Mi Héroe, Mi Idiota
by Ares-sama
Summary: —No soy un héroe, soy tu caballero de brillante armadura — Sarada no podía creer lo que escuchaba — ¡Idiota!, eres un gran idiota, y donde está tú brillante armadura dímelo, además y tu valiente corcel — Boruto no podía creer que Sarada le recriminara ello, su corcel iba hacer Akamaru y la armadura estaba en proceso.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, Creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

Especial de San Valentín dedicado a mi pareja favorita BoruSara. El inicio de la historia es algo oscuro.

* * *

Mi Héroe/ Mi Idiota

Sarada siempre se sintió sola. Sentada en ese viejo columpio mirando como los demás padres iban a recoger a los demás niños, la academia ninja se supone que llenaría el vacío que siempre sentía dentro de ella, las constantes ausencias de su padre, la mirada triste y perdida de su madre, esa sonrisa falsa y llena de mentiras sobre el pronto regreso de este.

Su madre estaba trabajando hasta altas horas en el hospital, Sarada entendía y comprendía que la hora que su madre dedicaba para ir a recogerla y llevarla a la casa la obligaría a regresar más al trabajo para responderla y tener que salir más tarde.

Más tarde significaba que Sarada tendría que dormir sola y los demonios horribles del armario volverían a salir, gritando en agonía como ella era la responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos. El peor era el monstruo que vivía bajo su cama y cuando Sarada se encontraba sola el extendería sus largos brazos y esos ojos rojos le gritarían que odiara a todos y ella no podría resistirlo, lloraría con fuerza como si eso hiciera que su madre llegara a tiempo. No, no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, haría que su cansada madre se desvelara una vez llegara del trabajo y la intentara consolar toda la noche.

Su cansada madre que cargaba sobre sus hombros tantas responsabilidades y el desprecio oculto de muchos miembros de la aldea, Sarada lo veía claramente en las reuniones de padre de familia de la academia, como todos observaban de reojo a la mujer que había aceptado casarse con ese hombre. Nunca entendió Sarada por que muchas personas no querían a su padre.

¿Por eso no estaba? Tal vez su padre no la amaba, ¿me odiaría por ser una niña? Si fuera un hombre sería una buena heredera, ¿no?, se supone que el apellido lo llevan los niños. Si, Sarada Uchiha tendría algún día que adoptar el apellido de su esposo, pero no lo haría, por eso ella no iba a casarse, además con quien, todos los niños eran mala con ella.

Sarada apretó con fuerza las viejas cuerdas que sostenían el columpio en el que seguía observando a los demás.

Sería malo pedirle a su madre que dejara el trabajo, tal vez si llegara el momento y Sarada pudiera ayudarla, o tal vez pedirle ayuda a la abuela o el abuelo, ellos ayudarían, pero por alguna razón los ojisan siempre ponían condiciones y su madre se negaba aceptarlas. Sarada siempre se preguntó por qué los abuelos pedían el divorcio de su madre.

Una vez recordó su Tía Ino ebria la abrazo, odiaba a la gente ebria, odiaba ese olor asqueroso y el comportamiento tan extraño que tenían aquellos que bebían esa bebida llamada sake u otros tipos de licor, Ino amaba el whisky y siempre terminaba abrazando con intensidad a Sarada, era su tia, su amada tía que le regalaba hermosos ramos de flores a veces había dinero y una carta para su madre en estos. Su vieja tía y gran amiga de su madre le susurro en ese mal estado que ella siempre aconsejo a Sakura "Sabes algo Sarada-chan, yo siempre le dije a tu madre, se lo dije tantas veces, no valía la pena, que él no la valía" Luego de esas enigmáticas palabras ella se dormiría mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amada ahijada no sin antes dar un pequeño susurro "Sakura no mueras por él, no lo vale, no te merece".

Sarada nunca entendió ello, pero sabía en el fondo que Ino se refería a su padre.

Tal vez si tomaba cosas prestadas como hacían algunos niños con sus compañeros, su madre pasaría más tiempo. Si lo hacía si conseguía tomar las cosas del valor que valía el dinero que le daban a su madre en el hospital, ella estaría más temprano en casa, podrían jugar más a menudo y le contaría cuentos de su infancia, del gran equipo siete. Si podrían. Pero de seguro su madre se pondría muy triste si la descubriera.

Su madre era su única amiga.

— ¡miren es la pequeña monstruo! —

—no es un monstruo, es un demonio —

—Oye demonio, porque no nos muestras tus ojos rojos —

Ellos llegaron en gran comunidad, como si fueran una manda de lobos a rodear al pequeño cervatillo.

Los monstruos de su armario y bajo su cama eran iguales a estos niños, sus compañeros de clase.

—Oye monstruo, mi madre dice que tu primo asesino a mi tío —

La niña la tomo por detrás de su cabello y la lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo. Sarada no dijo nada, ella sabía perfectamente que si permanecía en silencio y no les prestaba atención se marcharían, pero algo en el ambiente le decía que no se irían tan fácilmente esta vez.

— ¡porque no dices nada! ¿Acaso somos tan poca cosa para ti Uchiha? —

—Dicen que tu madre era una zorra, y que tu verdadero padre es el mismo Madara… —

La joven de cabellos castaños no termino de hablar, nadie iba a insultar a su madre, ella se levantó con fuerza y se lanzó contra la chica, la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro mientras lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Sarada, ¿Por qué insultaban a su madre? Su madre, la mujer de esa sonrisa, la mujer que la protegía de los temores, por que ella. Su madre era una Haruno, ella no era una Uchiha aunque portara el símbolo, aunque la llamaran Sakura Uchiha, su madre era una verdadera Haruno y Sarada deseaba tanto ser una.

—Miren es igual a los demás demonios, de seguro traicionara la aldea como Obito —

Todos los niños que habían decidido hacer una pequeña ronda se lanzaron contra Sarada, tres niñas consiguieron aprisionar sus piernas y manos y en silencio ante la indiferencia de muchos padres la llevaron a la zona más alejada de la academia.

—Me las vas a pagar —

Los golpes se hicieron más intensos y con más fuerza.

— ¡Por favor, ya basta! lo siento, se los prometo ya no seré una Uchiha, ya no seré un demonio solo por favor déjenme en paz —

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos al ver el rostro ensangrentado de la chica, sus gafas estaban totalmente rotas pero una pequeña sonrisa en el niño mayor de los presentes comenzó hacerse más grande.

—Está bien, si ya no serás una Uchiha no necesitaras esto —

Con tranquilidad se hizo detrás de Sarada y con un kunai le rompió la chaqueta roja que tenía rompiendo el símbolo de su clan.

— ¿Qué hay de su cabello? —

— ¿su cabello? —

Por favor, quien sea, que me ayude.

—Los Uchiha tienen el cabello negro, no es así y si ya no será una deberíamos cortarle el cabello, tantas veces hasta que salga rosa como una Haruno —

Sarada se arrastró e intento huir pero al ver su patético intento por parte de aquellos matones una fuerte patada la detuvo y sintió el peso de dos de sus compañeras sobre ella y luego el Kunai comenzó a tocar lentamente su rostro hasta que observo en medio de sus ojos nublados como los mechones de su cabello eran cortados con tanta fuerza que le estaba ocasionando un fuerte dolor, tanto que sentía que lloraba más por esto que por la gran humillación.

Pero algo detuvo aquella tortura, un fuerte grito se escuchó y luego como una persona comenzó a llorar, más adelante gritos e insultos y un chico había derribado sin problema alguno a las dos chicas que estaban sobre ella sosteniéndola.

—Vas a pagar por esto Boruto, no me importa que seas el hijo del Hokage —

— ¿Qué creen que hacen ttebasa? Por qué destruyen el hermoso cabello de Sarada-chan —

¿Por qué? Sarada levanto el rostro e intento limpiar sus lágrimas para poder ver bien a quien la había salvado, el hijo del séptimo Hokage y heredero del clan Uzumaki la estaba salvando.

Su cabello era hermoso, este chico era una molestia.

—te daremos una gran paliza si no te vas Boruto, hay cinco Genin aquí no podrás contra nosotros —

—No me importa, Sarada-chan es mi amiga y no permitiré que la lastimen —

Ese idiota, que estaba haciendo. Las lágrimas de Sarada solo empeoraban, ellos no eran amigos, solo eran conocidos por parte de sus padres y aun así él estaba aquí, ¿Por qué? Ese idiota, esa molestia.

Los demás niños gritaron y los Genin después de ellos, todos se abalanzaron contra Boruto y este fue contra ellos.

—Sarada-chan huyeeee! —

Sarada se levantó rápidamente para huir en esos momentos, pero se detuvo vio como todos ahora atacaban al Uzumaki, vio como los más pequeños incluso intentaban morderlo y este se defendía como un animal herido, fuertemente y salvajemente hasta el final.

"Sarada-chan es mi amiga"

Recordó y Sarada grito la gran molestia que era Boruto y se lanzó ayudarlo. Dos descendientes de dos grandes clanes contra medio salón de clase y otros involucrados.

Sarada y Boruto les dieron la paliza de sus vidas. Al final los chicos se fueron al ver que eran los triunfadores no sin recibir unas cuantas narices rotas y ojos en un estado que les ocasionaría una pequeña ceguera, algunos incluso podrían jurar que tenían una costilla rota.

En el suelo en mitad de aquel campo, Sarada y Boruto estaban en un horrible estado, tenían sangre corriendo por todas sus heridas y sus rostros les faltaban un par de dientes.

—Te dije que huyeras —

—No sirvo para eso mientras un idiota como tú intenta ser un héroe —

Boruto se sentó de inmediato con gran fuerza y rapidez algo que sorprendió a Sarada, este chico acaso nunca se rendía.

—No soy un héroe, soy tu caballero de brillante armadura —

Sarada escucho la exclamación y no sabía qué hacer, este idiota en verdad vino a salvarla, sin importar nada más, y a pesar de la paliza tan grande que acaban de recibir el actuaba como… una verdadera molestia. Solo pudo llorar con fuerza en esos momentos a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba, quien iba a pesar que una persona tuviera tantas lagrimas para derramar en un solo día.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, eres un gran idiota, y donde está tú brillante armadura, dímelo además y tu valiente corcel —

Boruto estaba en shock ante aquello, venía a salvarla y ella le decía algo así.

—Lo de la brillante armadura está en proceso — Aunque su madre dijera que las latas de pintura no eran precisamente una armadura — Además iba a usar a Akamaru que siempre me espera a la salida de la academia como corcel pero está muy viejo, intente montarme en este pero al rato que comenzó a correr se acostó en el suelo a dormir, bueno en verdad creo que esta muerto o algo así... —

Sarada quedo impactada por aquella estúpida declaración y comenzó a reír en medio de sus lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo la risa fue contagiada a Boruto que se sentía realmente ofendido por las dudas a su valentía.

—Sarada, lamento no poder ayudarte antes —

Susurro esas palabras y llamo la atención de la Uchiha, quien lo miro en silencio deteniendo su risa.

—Yo intente entrenar para ser más fuerte y poder protegerte, te falle, perdonadme —

Boruto se levantó e hizo una reverencia de arrepentimiento, Sarada se incorporó lo mejor que puso para ver a ese chico, ese idiota. Su idiota pensó en esos momentos mientras veía el atardecer detrás de Boruto y este alzaba un kunai. Por instinto y con el trauma aun cercano se encogió en miedo Sarada pero el temor ceso pronto al ver que Boruto llevaba el kunai a su cabello y comenzaba a cortárselo.

—Te lo prometo, Sarada Uchiha yo me hare más fuerte y te protegeré —

La sonrisa que Boruto le dio ese día fue el más preciado recuerdo que llegaría a tener en mucho tiempo.

Fue su sonrisa que la salvo, fue su alegría y forma de ser, aquella tarde Sarada perdió su cabello pero gano un gran amigo, tal vez, pero tal vez en el fondo de su corazón pensó que no estaría nada mal llevar en su espalda el símbolo del clan de Boruto. No estaría nada mal ver esa sonrisa todos los días animándola.

—Oye Boruto-kun, en verdad piensas que tengo un cabello hermoso —

El rubio sonrió y asintió

—Claro que si Sarada-chan solo imagínate con el cabello chicle de tu madre, te verias super fea —

Sarada no espero que el rubio comenzara a reír por su chiste, se lanzó sobre este a estrangularlo y el pedía piedad a su atacante.

Tal vez Sarada se estaba adelantando mucho a las cosas, pero solo tenían siete años, de seguro conseguiría que Boruto madurara, pero cuando recordaba al séptimo sabía que era una tarea muy difícil de conseguir.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, es una fic de un solo capitulo que decidí escribir para esta fecha especial en algunos países.


End file.
